Why You Should Always Knock
by InuDani
Summary: The gang is back from New Years, But Kyo really has to use the bathroom!
1. Chapter 1

They took off my story! Why, I wonder? Oh well take this!

Disclaimer: sniffle NO, DAMN IT! I DON'T OWN FRIUTS BASKET! sob There. Are you happy? runs off to cry

Chapter 1: Oops!

"Tohru! We're back! Did you have a nice New Years?" Shigure called through the house, slipping off his shoes at the front entrance. Yuki and Kyo had both gone with him to the main house this year for the New Years celebrations. But only after they had been assured that Tohru would not be alone; she had gone to visit her grandfather for New Years.

Kyo hurriedly pulled off his shoes as he raced into the house. He had been so stubborn to get back to Tohru that he had refused to go to the bathroom before they left the main house. He had been equally annoyed when Shigure had driven into town instead, insisting he needed to run a few errands. 'That damn dog did it on purpose!' he thought angrily as he raced up the stairs towards the bathroom. But now only one thought was on his mind.

'I GOTTA PEE!'

If he had gone a second faster with his thought process he would have realized that the bathroom was already being used at the moment.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yuki dropped his glass he had been drinking from and looked up at the ceiling where the high pitched scream had come from.

"Tohru?"

A second later hurried footsteps came down the stairs and the door crashed open as Kyo came inside. He slammed the door shut again, his face ablaze in a mighty blush. His eyes were bulging so badly that Yuki thought they were in danger of popping out of his head

"What happened?" Yuki asked, looking questioningly at the cat.

"I…b-bathroom…d-door…" he stuttered. He took a deep breath and started to try again,

but the door was flung open again and he barely kept himself from falling backwards into the girl behind him.

"S-S-SORRY!" Tohru stammered as she panted from behind Kyo. At one glance Yuki fully understood the cat's panic. She was dressed in nothing but a towel. She held it up under her arms yet it still barely reached her thighs. In fact, he bet if Tohru just bent over slightly……….

EHHHH!

Did he just think that? 'I've spent far too much time with Shigure.' He thought quickly. "What happened?" He repeated again, averting his eyes from Tohru's form as a blush spread over his cheeks.

Tohru, just realizing how little the towel covered, blushed as well and tried to readjust it with little success. "I'm so sorry!" she said, pulling on the towel. " I didn't think you would be back until later and……" She looked over at the clock. "EHHH! It **_is_** later! I guess I just fell asleep in the tub and…."

"Tub?" Yuki echoed. He rounded on Kyo, who was sitting in front of Tohru, purposefully avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Well, yes, I was taking a bath before I started dinner and I guess I should of locked the door and……..OH! I haven't even made you dinner yet!" She started for the kitchen when Yuki gave a small cough.

"Uhhh…..Miss Honda?"

Tohru turned around. "Yes?"

Yuki's blush deepened slightly. "Maybe you should change before starting dinner."

She looked down at the small towel and blushed again. "Right…." She muttered as her cheeks flushed even more and she headed back upstairs. Yuki waited until he herd her door slam shut before rounding on the cat again.

"What……did you……do?" Yuki ground out.

"Why is it automatically my fault, you damn rat!" Kyo spat back, finally leaping to his feet, though his blush was still firmly in place.

"YOU WALKED IN ON MISS HONDA WHILE SHE WAS-"

"I KNOW WHAT I DID!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID CAT"

"OH YEAH! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"STUPID……….CAT!"

An odd noise stopped them both from the building fight. They both looked over at Shigure, who had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire time. Now his shoulders were shaking and he was covering his mouth with both hands. What was more, there were now tears pouring down his face.

"Shigure?"

Shigure uncovered his mouth to let loose a loud, barklike, fit of laughter. "Kyyyooo's a perrr-vert!" he sang between laughs.

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled, forgetting Yuki as he advanced on Shigure. Yuki just stood and let his anger boil down. He almost got there, too.

"Ahhh, Kyo, how I wish I could have seen what you saw……."

"…………"

"YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Soooooo…….what did you think? I may put up another chapter. It depends on wether anyone reads it or not. Review and I will tell you what happenes. Don't and I'll just have to keep it locked up in my mind to enjoy.

**YUKI: **you sicko….

**ME:** but my love! It is only your blush which I imagine!

**YUKI:** blush yeah, whatever…..

**ME:** Yeah! More blushies!

**KYO:** Freaks……


	2. Chapter 2

See, I had this one on already, but they kicked it off! I still don't know why...oh well. This is only going to be a two-parter. But hey, if you like it a lot, tell me, and I'll just have to make another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket, but that doesn't stop Yuki from talking to me in my sleep. sigh I can't wait until I go to bed tonight………

Chapter 2: Apologies

Kyo groaned from his safe haven on the roof. He let the cold winter air whip at his face, willing his full blush to diminish. He really wanted to lay back and sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, Tohru's naked form jumped onto his eyelids.

_Kyo was halfway across the bathroom before he realized someone else was inside. He looked quickly towards the tub and had to smother a shocked yelp._

_Tohru was lying contently in the hot water, fast asleep. Kyo's heart was thrumming so loudly in his chest he was sure she would hear it and wake up. All thoughts of going to the bathroom vanished as he tried to turn around and leave as quietly as possible. But his whole body seemed rooted to the spot. He tried to look away, but he just couldn't. He could only stare in horror as Tohru's eyes slid lazily open. She turned her head painstakingly slowly until she was staring straight at Kyo._

'_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

Kyo growled slightly as he shook his head to disperse the memory. Tohru had remained silent all throughout dinner. 'She must think I really am just a pervert.' He thought gloomily.

"Are you alright Kyo?"

"GHAHHHHHH!"

Kyo thought he was having a heart attack. He just managed to keep himself from falling off the roof as he spun around to see Tohru's worried face peaking above the ladder. "Kyo! Did I scare you? I'm sorry."

Kyo silently cursed the blush that was now reheating his face. "I-I'm fine." He managed as he spun back around to hide his blush. He wasn't quick enough. A moment later, a warm hand was pressed to his forehead.

"Kyo? You're really flushed. Are you getting sick? Maybe you should come inside. It's pretty chilly out and you didn't eat a lot at dinner-" She continued fretting over him as he watched, very aware of her hand still on his forehead.

"You-You're not mad?" he asked, earning him a questioning glance from Tohru. "I mean, you know…about earlier?"

"I-" Tohru paused as comprehension dawned on her face, along with a blush to match Kyo's. She removed her hand and slid down next to him. "W-Why would I be mad?"

Kyo looked incredulously at her. "Why wouldn't you be mad! I saw-….I-I-" He tapered off, unwilling to admit what he had done.

Tohru bowed her head. "I know, and I'm very sorry."

Kyo's jaw dropped. "W-W-WHAT! DON'T APOLOGIZE!"

"EH! Sor- I mean, ok."

Kyo sighed and sank back down. "So…why did you come up here?"

"OH! Right!" She jumped up and wandered over to the ladder to come back with a small plate of rice balls. "Since you didn't eat a lot, I thought maybe you would like a snack." She smiled and held the plate up to him. Kyo stared at her in amazement. "There are no leeks!" she said quickly, misreading his awed gaze. Kyo shook his head and grinned in spite of himself, taking a rice ball and biting into it. His smile widened when he realized she had made his favorite; cod.

"You really are amazing." He commented, taking another rice ball from the plate.

"EHHH!" Tohru looked wildly at him, her blush whipping back across her face.

"Forget it." He muttered. They both just sat in the comfortable silence enjoying each others company. Well, for about a minute.

"KYO!" Shigure's sing-song voice carried up from the ground below. "Have you seen Tohru anywhere?"

Kyo, angry at the interruption, didn't trust himself to answer. "I'm up here, Shigure, don't worry!" Tohru called down. Kyo hoped that would be enough to get rid of the dog.

"Kyo! I'm ashamed! I mean, you've already seen her once today! Are you attempting to de-flower our beautiful flower?"

**"YOU DAMN DOG!"**

Whew. I'm done. (does victory lap) Whoo Hoo! Ok, were you satisfied with my conclusion? Eh? Eh? Tee Hee. Shigure is such a bad dog. Oh well, that's what makes him so lovable!

**Yuki:** Hey! I wasn't in this one!

**Me:** You're the one who didn't want to be in it!

**Yuki:** blush I never said that…….

**Kyo: **rolls eyes Yup….definitely freaks…….

Review. Review. Review!


End file.
